


Heartbreak Hotel

by littlepet



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Heartache, Implied Sexual Content, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:28:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlepet/pseuds/littlepet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boone and Cass reunite at a bar while the Courier gambles their caps away</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heartbreak Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Small sad story, use caution

What happens in New Vegas stays in New Vegas, or so the saying went. Boone had never found the saying applicable to himself and hoped to keep it that way. At least, he had hoped. But now, waking up in a cheap hotel room with a warm body by his side he realized the saying might come more handy than anticipated.

Just the night before, Boone had found himself in a bar awaiting his traveling companion- a courier- When he spotted a familiar woman across the way. It was none other than The Rose of Sharon Cassidy. It'd been so long since he'd seen her last and he was so relieved to see her well. Ordering a shot of whiskey for her, he moved across the bar and gave her a warm welcome. Surprised herself, she could've nearly hugged him, her enthusiasm matching his.

The two talked for what seemed like ages until the courier approached Boone to tell him they were taking a room in the casino to stay the night. Boone bid them goodnight, then continued talking to Cass. The two exchanged stories, talked of their pasts, and spoke of their current adventures. This all occurred around drinking, of course.

It was deep into the night when they were cleared from the bar. Gentleman that he was, Boone walked Cassidy to her room. The antithesis of a lady that she was, Cass pulled him in with her. The pair's clothes quickly flew off and they knew nothing but the feeling of being in each other's arms.

The alcohol numbed away the thoughts of Carla. The hurt in either of their lives disappeared for just that instant and all they had was each other, nothing more. It was pure and refreshing.

And just as it had began in a flash, it ended just as quickly. The pair soon both fell asleep, arms tangled together.

And here Boone was, the next morning. As much bliss as the previous night had brought him, he couldn't allow it to happen again. Not that. Not losing another person. Burying his face in Cass's hair momentarily and taking in her scent, he soon got up and dressed himself, letting sleeping dogs lie.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my special somebody. Thank you.


End file.
